The Beginning Of The End
by PixieD14
Summary: An unexpected spark ignites between two best friends. How will they both play it out in the end? Sparia story line. Rated M just in case sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So this is my first PLL fanfic and I decided to go with Sparia (My OTP 3), I love both characters and think they would be amazing together! So anyways, here is my take on it all. Hope you all enjoy! :) ~D**

* * *

**Aria's P.O.V.**

_Finally summer! _I think to myself excitedly. The school year is over and I'm finally a Senior! This summer is going to be one of the busiest ever, I have plans with Spencer, Hanna and Emily almost everyday that I'm not doing work for Student Council -Spencer nominated me for Vice President and somehow I won over the 4 other girls who I could've sworn were much more popular and smart than me- or trying to pull together art portfolios for colleges. This summer is going to be like starting fresh, turning a page in the storybook of my life. Packets for art and poetry workshops have been filling up my mailbox day after day ever since Spencer got a hold of some of my sketches and poetry and sent them to every place she thought was important, and about 4 weeks ago they got passed onto colleges and I got applications for scholarships what seemed like every time I checked the mail.

I rounded the corner towards the doors of the school to see Hanna and Emily waiting. I walked up to them and smiled "Ready for tonight?" I said and Hanna beamed with excitement "Yes, yes, yes! Its going to be the best! I have all the supplies in my car so we can get the party started as soon as it turns dark!" Hanna winked and Emily smiled and nodded in agreement. Tonight was our end of the school year sleepover that has taken place every year since 7th grade in Spencer's barn, then I noticed something "Where's Spencer?" I said looking around. "Oh she's scouting out all of her teachers to see if she could get any extra credit work" Emily said and Hanna rolled her eyes mumbled "Like she needs to be any smarter." just then Spencer rounded the corner with stacks of paper and books in her arms and joined us "Ready to go guys?" she said and blew a piece of stray hair out of her face "Yeah lets go!" I said and headed out to Hanna's car.

We pulled up to the Hastings house and got out and Hanna grabbed a paper bag and we all headed back to the barn. We talked for hours and as soon as it got dark and saw the lights go out in the main house Hanna pulled out a bottle and red cups from the paper bag and yelled "Let the sleepover finally begin!" after we all had 3 drinks the bottle was empty and Hanna was dancing on the table in her bra and shorts, Emily was having a conversation with herself, Spencer was talking to me about her and Toby's break up and I was laying down on Spencer's lap singing and playing with my pig puppet Pigtunia that I've had since I could remember. Suddenly Hanna stopped dancing and jumped off the table almost falling when she landed "Guys! I have an idea! Lets play Truth or Dare!" she had an almost evil look about her face but I agreed because I loved playing Truth or Dare with the girls because you never knew what to expect.

3 rounds in Hanna was linked to Emily for the rest of the game and had to suffer through every dare Emily had to do, Emily was blindfolded, and I was shirtless. Up next was Spencer's turn and Hanna was picking her punishment "Truth or dare, Spence?" She said with a sly smirk on her drunken face -Spencer was the one who linked Emily and her together- Spencer tapped her finger to her chin and smiled "Dare." Hanna thought for what seemed like was 2 seconds then glanced at me, then back to Spencer, then she spoke "I dare you to kiss Aria." My jaw dropped and I was in shock. Hanna laughed while Spencer tried to argue her out of it "No way Spence! Your doing it unless you want to sleep outside tonight!" Spencer crossed her arms and walked over to me and whispered "I'm sorry Ari. It'll be quick." Hanna must have heard that and yelled "IT HAS TO BE AT LEAST 10 SECONDS!" I yelled at Hanna "What did I ever do to you!" but Hanna didn't answer she just laughed and sat down on the couch with Emily. "AND... GO!" Hanna said and Spencer leaned in and touched my lips with hers. The kiss felt different though, sweeter, softer, and that had me hungry for more. I wrapped my arms around Spencer's neck and pulled her closer to me and traced her bottom lip with my tongue asking for entrance which she granted immediately, our tongues tangled in our mouths and I could feel Spencer's hands creep up my shirt, as soon as my shirt was on the floor Hanna called time but that didn't seem to matter to Spencer or me in that case, but Hanna was determined to continue playing the game so she got up and broke us apart. I locked eyes with Spencer and at the same time we whispered "Woah."

* * *

**A/N Sorry for such a short chapter! Please leave a review! Tell me what you liked or didn't! I'll update soon!**

**~D**


	2. Chapter 2

_I locked eyes with Spencer and at the same time we whispered "Woah."_

* * *

__**Spencer's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes and looked around the barn, it was 4 in the morning and everyone was sound asleep. I tried to playback what happened last night in my head but came up blank, the only thing I could remember was a few rounds of truth or dare. My phone flashed and it said I had a new picture message, I opened the message and was shocked to see me and Aria kissing on the couch in the barn, under the picture said _Looks like Emily isn't the only one that has an interest in girls. You and Aria are an adorable pair. Have fun! -A_ just then it all came rushing back to me... The drinking... the truth or dare... _The _Dare... Me not wanting to let go of Aria the rest of the night...

_STOP!_ The voice inside my head screamed at me _You don't like girls! Especially not Aria! She's your best friend! _Did I like her though...? That was the only thought I had at the moment. I've known Aria forever and I like her but... as a friend.. Right? I got up and went into the bathroom and splashed my face with cold water. Then stared at myself in the mirror, I looked the same as I did when I was dating Toby but there was something a little different... "Maybe I'm just tired..." I say to my reflection, then decide to go back to sleep because I can deal with this in the morning... Only my dreams were taunted by her beautiful face. I woke up at 9 to Hanna blasting music and dancing around and Emily covering her ears with a pillow. Aria was no where to be seen. "Hanna!" I yelled over the music "Where did Aria go!" Hanna turned down the volume a little bit and said "She went home! Something about art sketches?" Hanna shrugged and went back to dancing and I got up and put on some boots and grabbed my car keys "I'll be back" I said and left the barn. I knew I had to talk to Aria. She was obviously upset about last night, I already knew she had all her sketches done so that was a bunch of bullshit. I pulled up to Aria's house and got out. As I was walking up to the front door Aria was running out and accidentally bumped into me, she seemed shocked at first then she blushed and said "Sorry, Spence. So what are you doing here so early?" I looked at Aria, she was wearing a grey dress with brightly colored flowers and it complemented her skin and hair perfectly. "Uhm I came to talk to you... Can we go inside?" I said glancing behind her at the door, she nodded and went back inside and walked upstairs to her room, I followed her and closed her bedroom door "So can we talk about last night?" I said to her and she sat on the edge of her bed. "What is there to talk about? We kissed for a dare that was all..." She said and looked down at her dark red nails. "Look. I don't know what the hell is going on with me or if its just the remaining alcohol in my system... But I felt something... Something that I felt when I was with Toby..."

"I felt something too but... I don't know if it was real or... We were drunk Spencer." She said furrowing her eyebrows "I know but... Just never mind. Just forget I here and go meet Holden or Ezra or whoever you were going to go see." I spat at her, I don't know why I was getting so mad but I was and I was upset so I turned and headed for the door but I paused and turned back around and walked over to Aria and kissed her. I was about to pull away when Aria grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me back, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close to me and kissed down her jaw to her neck and Aria moaned quietly then whispered quietly "Spencer... Stop please.." immediately I stopped and looked at her. "Aria whats wrong?" she backed away and walked towards her door. "I can't... I love Ezra.. This.. This can't happen..." Aria frowned and walked out the door and I heard the front door slam and her car pull out of the driveway. I sunk down onto her bed and couldn't help but think.. _What the hell did I do..?_

* * *

**Aria's P.O.V.**

****  
_What did I just do...?_ The sun was going down andI was sitting in the parking lot of Ezra's apartment complex and couldn't help but wonder what he was going to say if I told him... Should I tell him? No. I have to. He'll understand right? We were drunk. But what about this morning... I could've stopped Spencer sooner... But I didn't want to... I need to see Ezra and that was that. I walked upstairs and knocked on his apartment door and he opened the door smiling "Well this is a nice surprise" I smiled and hugged him tightly and buried my face in his neck, he stroked my hair and said "Aria... Are you alright?" I shook my head and he walked inside carrying me and sat me down on the couch "Whats wrong, Aria?" I sighed and looked up at him "Well last night Hanna, Emily, Spencer and I had our sleepover and we were all drunk and we were playing truth or dare and... " I looked down at my hands cause I couldn't bare to look at his face when I told him "Spencer and I kissed..." Ezra was silent and I was starting to worry so I glanced up at him, his face was rigid and his jaw was clinched tight "Ezra? Please. Say something?" I rested my hand on his cheek and he took it off and placed my hand in my lap. "You said you were drunk right?" I nod "and this was just a dare? It doesn't mean anything now? At all?"

"Thats the thing.. She came over to my house today and kissed me again.. and I kissed back. But only for a second! Then I stopped it right away! It meant nothing I swear!" I said and took his hands "I love you, Ezra." He looked at me and his face looked hurt but also somewhat understanding "Aria if you promise it meant nothing then I believe you." I smiled and couldn't be happier he understood. But inside I was wondering if I actually understood myself. I knew I loved Ezra but is it possible I could feel something for Spencer too? Ezra kissed me which snapped me out of my thought and I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and the night went on and everything was fine. Or so I thought... Ezra and I were sitting on the couch watching an old black and white movie and his phone buzzed with a text message and I picked it up to look at it, _who is Chelsea? _I thought reading the message which said _hey Ezra, wanna come over tonight? I've got dinner made and I'd love to talk to you. _I untangled myself from Ezra's arms and looked at him "Who's Chelsea?" Ezra looked at his phone and looked at me "Aria I..." tears streamed down my cheeks and Ezra tried to hold my hand but I stood up grabbed my bag and ran out of his apartment crying. I was in the car wondering why Ezra would ever cheek on me. I loved him, he loved me. Or so I thought. I had to get out of here. I turned the key in the ignition and drove and drove, I didn't know where I was going until I got there. I pulled in the long driveway of a large house that could only belong to one person. I got out of my car and walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. The door opened.

"Aria?"

"Spencer" I smiled a little when she answered the door.

* * *

**A/N So I decided to take a different turn with this story and also decided to add in Ezra. Hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to those that added this story to their alerts! Happy reading! :) ~D**


End file.
